There The Monster is
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Enola McValkyrie was your normal human girl well if you call being a screamer and going to MU to learn how to make better screams for future scarers normal, but if that isn't enough she has to deal with a love sick boy who might be willing to break every rule to be with her but does she feel the same?


**Credit for Monsters Inc/University goes to Pixar & Disney**

**Credit for there she is! goes to SamBakZa**

**I don't know when I will be able to update this but I hope you like this all the same even if it isn't all perfect**  
**and plus I think it was a few months or so when I wrote this but never got around to posting it**  
**and plus I need to work on some stuff on the computer and make it run a little faster after I post this chapter.**

**and I will post another chapter on one of my other stories that I haven't updated in a while before I start to download some of my stuff off my computer and on to a disc.**

* * *

on a Bus heading to Monsters University was a human girl no more than 17 years old, that is right you heard me right 'human'

you see while Monsters take class at Monsters University to scare human children in the future, the humans there who are mostly teenagers (because younger human children aren't allowed at the school because they are believed to be toxic )  
are to take scream classes and the girl who is on the human bus goes by the name Enola McValkyrie and her family is known have the most powerful screams that are used for energy for the whole monster world and to which she really doesn't see the point of doing this just to make the monsters happy

and she found it silly they have to be used to help the monsters power their homes and cars and some times she even wish that there was a world just for her and other humans and away from monsters but such a place can't be real now can it?

she was listening to some music on her ipod when she hears the bus come to a stop at Monsters University and she had open her eyes because well they were closed at the moment and then she stood up and got her things and started to walk off the bus and outside and walk into the school and lucky she had a map that showed her which side was for the human students cause to the very far left were some human students who were laughing and talking to each other and were talking about what classes they are taking this year which is mostly the normal classes humans take and also the classes that has them taking screaming classes to which is what Enola was taking with some other classes too.

"it would be nice if I could study something else besides being a 'screamer' seriously why would they want us to study this when they are just going to scare the little kids I mean it makes no sense to me at all..."Enola thought to herself as she started to walk to the human side of the school grounds when she bumps into a massive form to which causes her fall backwards and fall on her butt "ouch! hey pal why don't you wa-"she said but she cuts herself off when she sees who she had bump into was not a human student but one of the monsters instead...she couldn't help but let out a small gulp as she looks up at him he was big and very scary but she wouldn't let him see her fear no not on the first day of her first year at this University.

"you must be the new humans who come here to study the screaming...lucky you only bump into me and not some hot headed monster...you might of got hurt."he said as he reaches his hand ( or was it claw?) out to her and she was thinking maybe he is only pretending to be nice to her and as soon as she goes for his hand he will pull it away and something like he wasn't really going to help her up and was only kidding but when she did place her small hand into his larger one he did in fact help her up and she couldn't believe how tall he was and how small he made her feel...why is it that only half of the monsters in the world were the same height as her while the rest tower over her like she was all most like a bug to them...

"thanks..."she said softly and was about to go over to the human side of the school when he called out to her

"by the way whats your name?"he asks her and she stops and looks over to him and blinks her eyes in confusison as to why this monster wanted to know her name it wasn't like they were friends or anything and she knew from fact that monsters and humans don't hang out or talk to each other much at all...so why would he want to know?

maybe because he was only just trying to be a little nice and wanted to know her name so that he can remember it the next time they ran into each other "it's Enola...Enola McValkyrie...and you?"she said but she wasn't going to think he would answer her back on who he was but to her surprise he did

"the name is Johnny Worthington, see ya around McValkyrie."he said before turning his back to her and walking off to join his friends and even though he didn't see it after he told her who he was her face was as pale as a ghost after finding out he was a Worthington...

the Worthingtons were the top monsters who are scary and have been scaring her family for as long as she can remember and when she was a little girl she remembers that she saw a monster come out of her closet and it look a little like Johnny and she was starting to think that monster who was a Worthington cause on Tv it showed him and he said he scared one of the McValkyries youngest kids and that was her because they even showed a picture of her when she was 5 years old at the time...

and now she knew for sure that Johnny Worthington must of been that Worthington's (who was on Tv before) son!

man this was just her luck that she had to run into the son of the one who has been scarying her since her childhood

"come on Enola it isn't like he is going to try to be friends with you and besides he looks down on you and all humans and it isn't like your going to see a lot of him and you take different classes so it is perfectly fine just stay cool and just get ready for your first year here and don't worry about monsters just worry about getting to class on time."she thought to herself as she starts to walk to the other side of the school that had a sign that says 'Human Side of MU' well at least she will be able to see which side is which if she forgets and she was happy that there was signs to tell her which side is where need she forget.

maybe her first day here wont be so bad as long as she didn't run into Johnny Worthington again.

after she had place my things in my room she went out and went to where there are vending machines

one was full of food that was for humans and the other was for monsters and of course she was going to go to the vending machine that was full of food that was for humans she have to be crazy to try to eat what those monsters eats I mean half of the food they eat don't even look like normal food half the time.

as she headed over to the vending machine she had pick out a hamburger and as it was coming out of the machine and as she grab for it she hears what seem to be something dropping near by her and she looks over while still holding her hamburger and she see a monster who seem to have drop what look to be a gross beef sandwich and she couldn't help but be a little confused because the said monster was looking her way and she guess he must of been looking right behind her at someone else most likely a friend of his or something but when she look behind her she didn't see anyone besides a few other monsters walk by just now so it couldn't be them who was making the monster stare off in such a way right?

she looks back over to the monster in question and he was starting to really scare her and most of all freak her out so she just turn her back to him and started to walk as far away from the said monster as possible who right at the moment when she turn her head a little to see if he was still there but to her surprise he wasn't standing in the same spot but now as she looks to the left she sees he is following her.

"oh great just what I need...what is up with him?"she thought to herself as she tries to make some distants between her and the monster boy who seems to want to freak her out for some odd reason and it didn't help that now all the humans and monsters were looking their way and giving surprise looks at the monster following (and chasing ) after the human who was trying very hard to out run the monster...

it wasn't until some hour or so later that she finally lost him and she was so happy for that cause the guy was creeping her out to the max with him following her ever since the vending machines when they first saw each other...

right now she was in a cafeteria that was full of monsters and humans  
and of course the humans stayed on their side and the same went for the monsters and she was sitting by herself and eating her lunch when she hears someone sit next to her and she also hears a gasp come from all the students in the cafeteria (as in both human and monster ) and when she looks to the right side she saw to her shock and surprise it was the very same monster from the vending machine sitting right next to her.

"Hey"he said in a friendly way and to which she couldn't help but glare before looking at some of the confused, disgusted and also amused faces of some of the other monsters and humans...

"do you mind telling me why you are sitting at this table? I mean ever since we saw each other at the vending machines you wont leave me alone for a second and I don't even know you and I don't know why you think you can be all friendly with me like we are friends or something..."she said as she took a bite out of her food and not looking up at the said monster and hoping her leaves soon but as much as she tries to ignore him he just sits there and barely touches his food and just keeps looking at her as if he was...

and then it finally hits her what is happening and why others have been giving them confused, disgusted and amused looks...

"no it couldn't be that! anything but that!"she thought to herself as she shook her head no and then took on a serious look and she slams her hands on the table and stood up and making everyone look her way when she does so and she was looking him straight in his eyes and ask him this

"why do you keep following me and creeping me out with it?! I know monsters are suppose to be scary and all but that was not the time or place for it so spill it why are you doing it!?"she yells for all to hear and some even stop eating so they could also hear why the monster has been following her around like a lost puppy (either it be the normal puppy or the monster-puppy kind which ever works )

he seem to look down and she thought she had made him upset but when she look closer she saw he was blushing and when he look up at her with such adoring look in his eyes she couldn't help but feel her worse fears come to life

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself and the only reason I have been acting strange is well because I well...I love you!"he said for the whole students to hear and some spit out the food they were eating while some fainted and some lost their lunch and some even laugh at the idea of a monster falling in love with a human.

she couldn't help but let out a scream after hearing this which cause some of the lights in the cafeteria to flicker a little before they went back to normal when she stops screaming and right now she had a look of disgust as well as being scared out of her mind after what she found out from the monster and then she points at him and says loud enough so everyone could hear

"now listen here I don't care what you say! love between our kind can not work out! and your feelings are just one sided on your part and you are just going to hurt yourself in the end so why don't you find a girl that isn't human and date her instead and we can pretend this whole thing never happen okay?!"she said but he acts like he doesn't even hear her as if he was in his own little world that only has thoughts of her and knowing this she couldn't help but sit down and slam her forehead to the table and ask herself why her and why didn't she go to that other school when she had a chance and then maybe she wouldn't of met this crazy monster...so much for the best first year ever.

* * *

**again I don't know when I will be able to update this but I will when I can and plus I still need to fix my computer. **


End file.
